


Cravings

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Murder Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta/Omega, But he makes it up, Make up sex, Mpreg, Multi, Peter is a peeping tom, Pregnant Sex, Riding, Scott has cravings, Stiles being a dick, a/b/o dynamics, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott is having cravings during his pregnancy but Stiles has taken all the sweets out of the house. He has hiding places for them but is caught by Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

Scott clutched the tub of Chunky Monkey ice cream as he peeked out of the window. Stiles and Peter weren’t home yet and he could indulge himself on sweets. It’d been a bitch to hide the ice cream from Stiles. Ever since he had announced his pregnancy, Stiles had been watching Scott’s diet like a hawk. Scott had taken to hiding cakes and sweets around the house so he could at least curb his craving. Stiles couldn’t find the little sweets, Scott had help from Peter. The Alpha was amused by the fact Scott was hiding food from his mate. He had found it cute and encouraged Scott to get creative.

 

When there was no sign of Peter or Stiles, Scott dug into his ice cream. He moaned around the spoon as he sunk down into the couch. His belly was starting to show at five months. The bump was small but he could feel the life growing in him. Peter and Stiles had taken to rubbing his stomach in soothing circles and sometimes Peter would nuzzle him when they were lying together in bed on a lazy weekend. Scott loved it even though he wouldn’t admit it to either one of his mates. His libido had increased over recent weeks and it was a good thing his mates were werewolves. Scott was content and he didn’t even feel guilty as he crammed the ice cream into his mouth.

 

He couldn’t stop himself as he ate the whole pint of ice cream. He loved the taste of the chocolate mixed in with the banana and nuts. He curled his body up into the couch and around the carton. He was being greedy, not saving any for Peter. A deal had been stuck with Peter that if Scott ate sweets, he had to share at least half with Peter. Sometimes though, Scott had a hard time stopping at just half and ended up eating everything he had of the treat. Peter didn’t mind of course, but Scott felt guilty and do what he could to make up for it. Sometimes it was sex and others, Scott would go out and buy Peter’s favorite snack.

 

The carton was empty, and Scott frowned. He was craving more but this had been his last carton and he didn’t really want to run down to the market to buy more. Peter and Stiles didn’t like Scott to be out on his own but Scott had stood his ground that he wasn’t helpless and could go out on his own. He stared at the carton longingly until he said fuck it and started to lick the carton which was when Peter walked in on Scott.

 

“I see you’ve finished the ice cream,” Peter said with a smile. Scott’s face was smeared with ice cream as Peter crossed the room. He bent over the couch and took the carton from Scott. He began to lick the ice cream from Scott’s face, the flavor was mixed in with Scott’s own unique taste. Peter grinned when he got to Scott’s lips and licked into his mouth, savoring the taste of his Omega mixed in with chocolate.

 

“I’m sorry.” Scott murmured sheepishly. He reached up to curl his fingers at the nape of his mates neck.

 

“Hmmm, you can pay me back. Just let me dispose of the evidence real fast.” Peter pulled Scott from the couch gently and got him to his feet. “Get the shower started, I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Scott nodded and gave his Alpha a quick kiss before  moving towards the large shower. It was custom made before Scott had moved in with his mates and he loved it. He started the water and got it hot just the way he and Peter loved it. He didn’t jump when Peter’s arms wrapped around his stomach. A kiss was pressed to the nape of Scott’s neck. They entered the shower together, the water soothing them both. Peter stood behind his Omega mate and washed his body gently. He moved his hand in circles as he nipped at the mark on Scott’s neck. Scott’s body shivered as Peter dipped his hand lower and lower. He drifted his fingers over the bump of his child, hand cupping the small swell. He allowed his hand to linger there for a few moments, holding Scott. This was time that Peter cherished with his mate sure Stiles was missing but it didn’t weaken their relationship.

 

“I love you like this,” Peter whispered into Scott’s ear. His voice was soothing to Scott and he melted back into Peter’s body. Scott’s mind was hazy as Peter gently cupped his cock and began to stroke. It was a firm grip and had Scott mewling as he tossed his head onto Peter’s shoulder. Peter scraped his teeth against the supple flesh presented to him. This wasn’t about him but Scott. His Omega needed him and Peter would deliver.

 

Scott hummed in response as he just let everything rush through him,lust, want, and need being the foremost things. He tried to stave off his release but couldn’t as he moaned Peter’s name as he came into his hand. Scott felt himself starting to drift as Peter whispered into his ear softly. His cock was cleaned by Peter with care and he loved it. Scott felt safe in Peter’s embrace.

 

“What the fuck?” Stiles’ accusatory tone filled the bathroom.

 

“I had ice cream and sex,” Scott slurred as Peter pulled him out of the shower. The last time Stiles had caught him with sugary snacks, he had yelled at him. So Scott was getting his revenge with his words. “So bite me, asshole.”

 

Stiles looked affronted but didn’t really say another word as Peter dried the Omega. There was a proud smile on his face as he kissed Scott’s cheek. “That’s my boy.”

 

Scott purred in response as Stiles stood in shock as Peter led their Omega to their bedroom. It was easy to tell that Scott was out of it and the way Peter was taking care of him was astounding. Stiles was always amazed by their Omega mate and knew that Scott would always be theirs. Stiles shook his head and decided that he needed to join his mates.

 

He climbed onto the bed only for Scott push him off, hard. Stiles popped his head up over the bed and gave Scott the evil eye. He’d never been kicked out of their bed before and wondered what gave.  Stiles pouted as he tried to get into bed again only for Scott to again push him out.

 

“No,” Scott said firmly. He had rolled over in the bed and pinned Stiles with a glare.

 

“Scotty, Little Red, love of my life,” Stiles began to say as he stood up. “I’m just looking out for you and the baby.”

 

“Fuck you, if it wasn’t for Peter, I’d bathe in wolfsbane.” Scott growled as he settled into Peter. He was comfortable and wanted to sleep. The day had been long even though Scott hadn’t really done much.

 

“Stiles, it would probably be best if you went out to the living room for a bit.” Peter said, failing to keep the amusement out of his voice. Stiles nodded and left the room, leaving his Alpha with their Omega.

 

It didn’t take Scott long to fall asleep. The comforting scent of Peter and Stiles surrounding him lulled him into a restful reverie. His hand was curled around his belly protectively and Peter smiled at the sight. Scott was a firecracker with a temper but he would feel guilty in the morning when he remembered how he treated Stiles. Peter found it endearing and knew that Stiles would forgive Scott. He pressed a kiss to the top of Scott’s head before slipping out of bed.

 

Peter found Stiles pacing in the living room. He watched his Beta for a few moments before moving towards and catching him in his arms. Stiles immediately relaxed he took in the mixed scent of Peter and Scott. Peter kissed Stiles’ head, knowing it would comfort him and help calm him more. He knew that once Stiles calmed down he could take him back into their room and sleep. Peter didn’t like it when his mates fought even though he found some amusement in it.

 

“I just wanted to help him.” Stiles whispered. “I want the baby to be safe and healthy. I don’t mean to be a dictator.”

 

“Stiles, Scott just wants sweets every now and then.” Peter said softly, rubbing the small of Stiles’ back. “You don’t have to ban all of them from the house but just moderate how much he’s eating. The only reason he’s hoarding now is because of your ban.”

 

“I have to apologize.” Stiles replied, leaning more into Peter.

 

“Tomorrow you can. For now, we need to sleep and our pregnant Omega is waiting for us.” Peter smiled as he pulled away from Stiles. He gave Stiles a kiss to his forehead before leading Stiles back into their room. He pushed the Beta into the bed and watched as Scott unconsciously scooted up to his mate and nuzzled him. Peter smiled as he watched Stiles’ face light up at the affection from Scott.

 

“See?” Peter whispered as he slipped onto the bed behind Scott. “He still loves you.”

 

Stiles curled his arm around Scott as Peter plastered himself to their Omega’s back. A small, happy sound left’s Scott’s lips. It was the sound Scott always made when he was content with Stiles. It was soothing to hear it and Stiles kissed his head. Stiles had no problem falling asleep with the feel of his mates around him.

 

~*~

Scott had his nose buried in a baby book. He’d taken to reading about birth and caring for children the moment he had known he was pregnant. Peter and Stiles were at work. It was a long day for them and Scott didn’t mind it. Normally he’d spend these days cleaning but since he’d became pregnant he’d did light cleaning. All the chores had been done in the morning and since his mates had stopped their killing for the moment, Scott didn’t have any clothes to clean. The chemicals from the products he had used weren’t good for the baby.

 

He had his own little nest on the couch that Peter nor Stiles would touch. It was a comfort to Scott when he was alone because he could smell his mates on it. This spot was Scott’s favorite and no one could move him from it. Stiles and Peter adjusted to the new arrangement and never once made uncomfortable about it. He sometimes wished that his mates didn’t have long days but Scott always found a way to entertain himself.

 

The book  was the best he’d read so far about raising a child in a Triad. The information he’d read had been helpful and Scott was going to make his mates read this one when he was done with it. Scott smiled at the thought of Peter in his glasses. They always made him look distinct and never failed to rile Scott up. The opening of the front door caught Scott’s attention. He frowned as he marked his place and stood. He went to the foyer only to be greeted by Stiles clutching a box of fudge rounds with a bow wrapped around it.

 

“Stiles?” Scott asked, frozen in his place. He’d felt guilty the moment he had woken up and Stiles was gone. He wanted to apologize but hadn’t been given the chance. Now he didn’t know what to do.

 

“Hey, Little Red.” Stiles smiled, holding the box out for his mate. “I got you a present.”

 

“You didn’t have to. I don’t...” Scott couldn’t find words and just trailed off. He didn’t move forward so Stiles made it. He stepped cautiously towards Scott and drew him into his arms.

 

“I haven’t been all that fair, Scotty.” Stiles whispered into Scott’s dark hair. “I can’t keep the treats from you. I’ll moderate them for you so that way you won’t overdo it. I shouldn’t keep you from your cravings.”

 

“Stiles...thank you.” Scott murmured into his mate’s neck. He nuzzled into the Beta’s neck and scent marked him. He wanted Stiles to smell like him, the need coursed him like fire and he ended up pushing Stiles against the wall. Scott licked his way violently into Stiles’ mouth, the box of snacks falling from Stiles’ hand. He grasped at Scott’s ass, long fingers digging into the supple flesh as his belly dug into Stiles.

 

“Fuck, Scott.” Stiles panted heavily as he peeled himself away from the wall. He tried to steer Scott into the living room so they could at least fuck on the plush carpet but Scott was too insistent with how he was stripping Stiles out of his clothes, nipping at his neck as though he couldn’t get enough.

 

“Need you, Stiles.” Scott growled into the warmth of Stiles’ neck. He pressed his body against Stiles, needing the physical contact from his mate as he was stripped out of his own clothes. Scott mewled when Stiles bit down on the mating mark he’d placed on him. Scott clutched at Stiles’ shoulders as he was laid down on the floor.

 

“You got me, Scotty.” Stiles replied with a rumble in his chest. He bit his way down Scott’s neck before his mate decided that he didn’t want to take it slow. Scott flipped Stiles, something he wouldn’t normally be able to do if he hadn’t have caught Stiles off guard.

 

Scott didn’t say anything as he grabbed Stiles’ cock and slid down on it. He didn’t bite back the moan that bubbled up from his throat. Scott barely heard the moan that had slipped out of Stiles. Large hands grasped his hips and helped him set a fast rhythm. This wasn’t the slow fucking Scott normally loved from either of his mates, it was fast and hard, pure need that burned through them both like liquid fire.

 

“Scotty, Scott, Scotty...” Stiles crooned as he focused on his mate. Scott was a gift he would always cherish. There was nothing he couldn’t talk his mate into and it seemed he’d done the right thing by bringing him fudge rounds.

 

Neither of them lasted much longer. Scott had been too worked up when he had seen his mate and Stiles had loved the way the Omega handled him and fucked himself on his cock. He knotted his Omega, one of the perks of being a Beta. Stiles held Scott close to his chest when the other had collapsed on him in exhaustion. A hand drifted through Scott’s hair soothingly as Stiles whispered into his mates ear.

 

When Stiles was finally able to slip out of Scott, he watched as the Omega made a run for the fudge rounds. He tore the pack open with gusto and moaned as he got the treat into his mouth. Stiles couldn’t help but watch in fascination as Scott devoured the fudge round like a starved man. He shouldn’t have been focused on Scott’s lips as chocolate stuck to the plump mouth. Stiles moved from the floor and licked the remaining crumbs and chocolate from Scott’s lips.

 

“Stiles...” Scott grinned as he bumped his nose against his mates. The swell of his belly didn’t allow him to get closer to Stiles but that was okay with Scott. He could still feel Stiles against him and that was a relief. Scott rumbled deep in his chest in contentment as Stiles steered him away from the hallway and to their bedroom. The afternoon sex had taken most of Scott’s energy and he was ready to nap.

 

Stiles felt that Scott needed a nap and laid him down. He joined him on the bed and Scott huffed happily as he snuggled into Stiles’ arms. He was content and had fed the craving he’d had. He would definitely reward Stiles again later for the treats. A pale arm landed over his stomach and started to stroke the swell that was there. It was gentle and Scott sighed happily as he settled into bed, the scent of his mates lolling him off into sleep.

 

“Love you, Little Red,” Stiles whispered into dark, curly hair.

 

“You wore him out.” Peter smirked from the doorway, his arms crossed as he watched their sleeping Omega.

 

“He wore himself out.” Stiles snorted. He knew Scott would complain when he woke up that they didn’t clean up but Stiles didn’t care. He had the skin to skin contact he wanted ever since their fight.

 

“You really shouldn’t rile him up like that.” Peter said as he pushed from the doorway and made his way over to the bed. It dipped with his weight as he traced a finger down Scott’s cheek. It was comforting to Peter to see his Omega and Beta in bed together. It meant that Scott had calmed down enough to listen and Peter wouldn’t have to play go between.

  
“Mmmm,” Stiles murmured sleepily. He didn’t really have much say and watched through hooded eyes as Peter got up and tread to their bathroom. He knew what Peter was doing and just pulled Scott closer to him when he felt the warm, wet cloth touch his body. Stiles listened as Scott purred in his sleep and just smiled. His mates were here and he could rest knowing that he and his Omega were fine. 


End file.
